


[podfic] seventeen and strung out on confusion

by steepedinwords



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secret Relationship, bi luke patterson, catholic alex, lots of green day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steepedinwords/pseuds/steepedinwords
Summary: A podfic of laszlokreizler's fic "seventeen and strung out on confusion.""He hears the door open, and Alex softly calls out, “Luke?” He buries his head deeper into the pillows, and feels Alex sit next to him and gently squeeze his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay,” he says softly. “We’ll get through this.”"
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] seventeen and strung out on confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [seventeen and strung out on confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539036) by [laszlokreizlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laszlokreizlers/pseuds/laszlokreizlers). 



> For laszlokreizlers \- thank you for permission to record!
> 
> Sadly I couldn't use "Coming Clean" due to not wanting to be kicked off SoundCloud for copyright violation? But y'all should absolutely go listen to that as well, it's such a good song.

Length: 28:07

Listen on SoundCloud here:  


[steepedinwords](https://soundcloud.com/user-870785358) · [seventeen and strung out on confusion](https://soundcloud.com/user-870785358/seventeen-and-strung-out-on-confusion)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Billy Comes Home" by Heifervescent, used with permission from jamendo.com.
> 
> Story break music: "Guitar Atmosphere Reverb" by Keffy.Stay, used with permission from freesound.org.


End file.
